Laurent
Laurent was a nomadic vampire who was a member of James' coven. Following James' encounter with the Olympic Coven, Laurent became a member of the vegetarian Denali Coven, though he often disregarded their dietary guidelines and admitted to cheating. He was killed by the shape-shifters of La Push after an attempt to kill Bella Swan. Biography Encountering the Cullens Laurent was an original member of James' coven. When James and Victoria chose to hunt Bella Swan, Laurent told the Cullens everything about them. After this, Laurent went to live with the Denali Coven; despite living with "vegetarian" vampires, Laurent cheated the diet as evidenced by his red irises. Death When Bella visited Edward's meadow, Laurent stumbled across her, having returned to Forks as a scout for the vengeful Victoria. He attempted to kill Bella (he was currently hunting when he found her) and he reasoned that being killed by him was a better fate than being found by Victoria. However, Laurent was killed by Jacob Black in his werewolf form and four other werewolves before he could strike. Strangely, he recognized the werewolves for what they truly were. This may have been because he accompanied James on a hunt for a werewolf across Siberia years beforehand. However Bella had no idea as to what these strange creatures were so she had also fled in terror after the wolves chased Laurent out of the clearing. Personality and traits Laurent is described as an olive skinned, dark haired vampire with a French accent. Bella Swan considered Laurent to be easily the most attractive out of himself, James and Victoria. He appeared to have little sense of loyalty as he betrayed James's plans, his long time coven leader, to the Cullens. In addition, he also betrayed the Denali Coven by disregarding their vegetarian diet. Laurent also turned on the Cullens by trying to kill Bella. He also betrayed Victoria by attempting to kill Bella instead of letting Victoria kill Bella. Relationships Irina Laurent's only known romantic relationship was with Irina from the Denali Coven. When he was killed, Irina became extremely angry and depressed. It was this that stopped the Denali Coven from aiding the Cullen Family against the newborn army of Seattle and what made her turn in Renesmee Cullen as an immortal child to the Volturi. It can be assumed she remained in love with him, as she avenged him and died for it. Etymology From the Latin "Laurus", meaning Laurel. Behind the scenes In the movie version of Twilight, Laurent was portrayed by Edi Gathegi. He appeared quite different to his description in the books, being dark skinned and having dreadlocks. For the films, Laurent was given the surname "Da Revin". In the original sequel to Twilight, Forever Dawn, Laurent stayed with the Denali Coven and came to the Cullens' aid against the Volturi. Appearances * Twilight ** ''Twilight'' film * New Moon * ''New Moon'' film References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Twilight Saga Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Nomads Category:Twilight Characters Category:New Moon Characters